iSaved Someone Else's Life
by Silvershadow426
Summary: For Crookus' challenge. What if you saw iSaved Your Life through Freddie's eyes? But with a twist?


**You saw the hit episode iSaved Your Life. But what if you saw it from Freddie's point of view??? This time, with a new twist. One-shot, for Crookus' challenge. P.S. This will eventually end up as Seddie. This is my fourth fic, second one-shot, second POV, and first iCarly fic. Go easy on me but I still like critisism. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, its episodes, or its characters.**

Today had been a perfectly normal. I was hanging with Carly and at the same time, trying to avoid Sam's constant harassment towards me. Everything was going great, except for when it happened.

_Flashback_

We had been shooting another episode of iCarly, complete with the silly outfits, hilarious jokes, and the big pink bra that told scary stories. Except tonight, the bra apparently wasn't in the zone. While Carly and Sam sat there, Carly wearing a sparkly hat with a springy thing on it and Sam dressed as an Indian, I couldn't help but think about Carly. Again. At this point in our relationship, I haven't really been thinking about _her_, but what I'd have to do to get her to go out with me. Oh, they were standing up. I have got to stop thinking about other things while doing the show!

As Carly began to talk in her beautiful voice about what we were going to talk about next, Sam dove to the floor and landed on the beanbag chair. She whipped out her paint gun (the same one she had gotten me with when I was doing a camera test, the little cheater) and stuck it in her mouth, aiming at the door. She looked like she was on the battlefield about to kill someone with paint.

"What?" Carly asked her, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Huh," Sam replied, not moving from her spot. "I thought I heard Spencer coming." She was even a she-demon towards Spencer.

Carly just laughed with that velvet laugh of hers. "He's night fishing with Socko," she reassured.

Sam hesitated for a moment then took the blowgun out of her mouth and stood up. "Ok," she sighed, half-believing Carly's words. She went back to her post next to Carly. As they were explaining this new game, Assassin, Carly talked about how me and her lost on the first couple of days. Spencer whacked Carly while she was eating toast, and I don't think I need to repeat how Sam got me. Reluctantly, however, they still made me show the video for the whole world to see. I rolled my eyes after being hit in the chest with orange paint and took the video off the screen.

"So, the only two people left in the game now are Sam and my brother, Spencer," Carly said, kind of relieved that she no longer had to take part in this game. Sam closed in on the camera.

"Not for long," she put the blowgun to her face. "Spencer gonna get got!" I couldn't help but laugh at that. When Sam wasn't abusing me and calling me names, she could actually be pretty funny. She's uneducated, but a lot of fun! No! Those words came out of Sam's mouth, not my thoughts! I wasn't thinking that in the first place!

After giving Sam a noogie, we moved on to the dares that night. For once, there were no dares between me and the blonde-headed demon. The first guy that came on dared Sam to get arrested. Obviously, this guy did not know Sam as much as I did. What? Did I say I? No, I said we. Like, me and Carly. Anyway, onto the next dare!

A second guy came on the screen and dared Carly to dress up like a rabbit and brush people's teeth for a dollar. Doesn't sound like much, right? Right after that, he wanted her to do it on the highway! I held my breath after he said that, disbelief showering my ears. Did he want Carly to get killed? Carly and Sam just laughed. I guess they were really going to go through with this. The monitor went back to its original position against the wall.

"Now," Sam said pulling the paint gun out, "to close the show…" She put the gun to her lips and took a breath.

"No, Sam! Don't!" I shouted at her, but I was too late. She exhaled and a big green splat covered the lens of my camera. "And, we're _not _clear," I finished. Sam just smiled while Carly tried to keep from laughing.

Now it was the next day after the show. The next day after the stupid dare that could hurt my friend. As I gathered up all the materials I'd need for this, I kept thinking about more ways on how to get Carly's attention. My mind zoned. The next thing I know I'm opening the door to Carly's apartment. Sam was there, next to a pink bunny. So, Carly really was going to go through with this. I held up the camera.

"Who's not ready?" I asked with a joking voice to cover up the fact that I was scared for them. That's right, I said _them_. As in Carly _and_ Sam. Both of them are my friends after all. Even if it doesn't seem like it between me and you-know-who.

While Carly was holding up a sign that said "Brush Teeth, $1" and Sam was yelling at people for not pulling over to give us a dollar, I filmed them with fear and worry emanating off my body in waves. They didn't notice.

"Come on, Carly," Sam shrugged. "We're not getting anywhere on one side of the road." She began to tug her arm. "Let's go the middle!" That's where Sam had crossed the line.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled at her. "Don't you know it's dangerous to stand in the middle of a highway?"

Sam just waved her hand at me. "Be cool, Fredweird. Besides, there's no one coming right now." She stared back at Carly who had a worried face.

"I don't know, Sam," she replied slowly. "It does seem pretty dangerous." Sam just rolled her eyes.

It all happened so fast. Sam yanked the sign out of Carly's hands and ran to the center of the road. While she was crossing I heard Carly shout out "Sam!" I turned my head. My eyes widened. My heart thudded. A taco truck was heading right towards Sam. I dropped my camera and ran out after Sam. The truck was coming nearer. I reached my friend and pushed her out of the way of the speeding truck. She landed on the ground and stared at me with horror in her eyes. I looked up and the truck was right in front of me.

The front end slammed hard into my side. The pain started out in my ribcage then quickly spread across my whole body.

"Freddie!" I heard someone shout. I flew up into the air, my mind going blank. When I hit the hard ground, everything went black.

_End Flashback_

"Freddie," a voice said pleadingly. "Freddie, please wake up." My thoughts returned, along with the pain. What had happened while I was knocked out? I kept hearing voices, all around me. I tried focusing on one voice at a time.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Just a few broken bones. A miracle for someone who got hit with a speeding taco truck." It sounded like a doctor. Was I at the hospital? Or at home in my bed because my mom was to freaked out to take me to a hospital? I heard a beeping noise. It sounded like it was one of those machines that monitors your heart rate. I was definitely in the hospital.

"Are you sure he's going to be ok?" Carly was there, worry in her voice.

"You better hope he'll be ok!" Mom, calm down.

"I think you should leave Freddie to rest for a while," said the doctor. Thank God. I didn't need to hear my mom yelling at my friends. Wait a minute. Who was the first voice that I had heard? The voice that had woken me up? The voice that screamed my name when I was sent flying into the air? I heard footsteps exit the room. I sighed. I guess I would never know who it was. It couldn't have been Sam. Heck, she probably was enjoying seeing me in pain.

Footsteps entered the room, but it was only one pair. I heard the person that had walked in sit down next to me on my bed. They grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Please, wake up." The voice shook. Drops of water fell onto my hand. She was crying. Was it Carly? No, it didn't sound like her at all. It probably wasn't Sam because she's probably having a party right now. I decided to open my eyes to see who was there. As I opened them, my vision was blurry from the bright lights. But then it all came together. Blonde, curly hair and green eyes with tears flowing out of them

"Sam?" I asked disbelievingly. She looked up. When she saw that I was awake, she smiled. Sam Puckett actually smiled at me! I looked around the room. Only me and Sam were in there. I was laying on my back with a broken arm and leg. I did get lucky. I sat up slowly, only a little pain making me wince. Sam immediately leaned forward and helped me sit up. When I was up I stared at Sam. She gripped my hand tighter.

"You saved my life," she almost whispered. I just shrugged.

"As much as I can't stand you, you're still one of my best friends." Her face turned red. She let go of my hand and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. Sam was hugging me! The girl that calls me names, harasses me, and abuses me, was giving me a meaningful hug. I lifted the arm that wasn't in a cast and rested it on her back. We seemed to stay like for a long time.

When she finally broke away, the tears came back.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" I leaned forward to wipe away the tears.

"Did you just save me because you wanted to impress Carly?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Sam, I wasn't thinking about that when that taco truck came around the corner. When I saw it, I knew I just needed to save you."

She looked away. "Yeah right. You've been trying to get her to go out with you since you met her."

Something clicked. "Are you jealous?"

"No! I'm not jealous!" she declared, still not looking at me. She was about to get up and walk away from me.

"Wait, Sam!" I grabbed her hand. She sat back down again.

"Ok, so maybe I am a little jealous," she said softly.

"Sam?" I got her to look at me. "Do you like me?"

Her face turned red again. "Ok, it's honesty time." She sighed. "I do like you, Freddie. I just make fun of you to cover it up from other people. And, ever since we kissed…" she trailed off. I understood now. That's why she got jealous when Valerie asked me out. That's why she's sometimes nice to me and then immediately afterwards she's mean. That's why she's been so much nicer to me after we kissed. She was the person who screamed my name and she was the person who woke me up.

I leaned closer to her, placing my hand under her chin. When she looked at me I quickly pressed my lips against hers for the second time in our lives. It was a quick kiss, not like our first one. Just a quick, one second long kiss. When I pulled away, her expression was blank. Then, she smiled again, making my heart flutter. She stood up and I let her hand go.

"I'll see you later," she said happily.

"Yeah," I replied. "Hey, Sam?" She turned back around. "Do you want to go catch a movie when I get out of the hospital?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"Oh, and Sam?" She looked at me again. "I hate you," I said happily.

She laughed a little. "Hate you too."

**So what did you think? Review please! I'm sorry if it wasn't that good. I kinda wrote this in about an hour. But I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
